Barbara Beretta
[Beretta.jpg|thumb|190px|right|Barbara Beretta (photographié par Olivier Allard) [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Beretta_Barbara.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (sur RS Doublage)]] Barbara Beretta est une actrice et directrice artistique française, née le 24 novembre 1978Barbara Beretta sur Soap-passion.com, 7 décembre 2014.. Très active dans le doublage, elle est notamment connue pour être entre autres la voix françaises régulières de Sara CanningFiche de Barbara Beretta : Doublages, filmographie et interview sur RS Doublage, 7 décembre 2014., Cara BuonoFiche de Barbara Beretta sur Doublage Séries Database, 7 décembre 2014. et Laura Vandervoort, ainsi que l'une des voix récurrentes de Gemma Arterton, Katheryn Winnick, Olivia Wilde, Bryce Dallas Howard, Kate Micucci, Lindsay Lohan, Kristen Wiig et Jaime King. Habitué des productions DC Comics, elle double régulièrement Black Canary et Jinx dans la plupart des films et séries d'animation ainsi que de façon occasionnelle, Wonder Woman depuis 2016. Elle est également la voix de Tomie Katana Lastman et de Gwen Tennyson dans les séries Ben 10. Par ailleurs, elle est la voix d'habillage de la chaîne Jetix. Biographie Barbara Beretta est la fille de l'acteur Daniel Beretta. Elle enregistre un premier disque à cinq ans, fait son premier doublage à sept et ses premiers pas sur scène à dix ans au sein de la troupe « Fastoche » créée par Stéphanie Fugain. À 21 ans, Barbara Beretta prend des cours de théâtreFiche de Barbara Beretta sur Theatreonline.com, 7 décembre 2014., danse et chant à l'école Jean PerimonyFiche de Barbara Beretta sur Agencesartistiques.com, 7 décembre 2014.. Vers la fin des années 1990, elle apparaît dans plusieurs courts métrages, des sketches pour Canal+ pour Le Journal de Moustic et joue durant toute la saison 2001-2002 dans une comédie musicale pour enfants au théâtre Mélo d'Amélie. En 2003, elle intègre l'équipe et joue dans la comédie musicale Providence, mise en scène par Sauvane Delanoë. Entre 2004 et 2005, elle joue dans la pièce de théâtre Au petit bonheur de la chance. Entre 2007 et 2008, elle est dans la pièce Tais-toi et parle-moi. Depuis, elle officie plus particulièrement dans le doublage et a effectué bon nombre de doublage français pour toutes sortes de médiasFiche de Barbara Beretta sur Doublagissimo, 7 décembre 2014.Fiche de Barbara Beretta sur Latourdesheros.com, 7 décembre 2014.. Elle est notamment l'une des voix françaises de Gemma Arterton (à 4 reprises dont Prince of Persia : les sables du temps en 2010 ou Hansel et Gretel : Witch Hunters en 2013), Jaime King, Olivia Wilde, Britney Spears (à 3 reprises chacune), Lindsay Lohan ou Lindsay Sloane (à 2 reprises chacune). Mais aussi, elle assure un grand nombre de doublages à la télévision pour des téléfilms américains ou allemands. Parmi les actrices les plus fréquentes, il y a Muriel Baumeister (à 10 reprises), Sara Canning et Cara Buono (à 8 reprises chacune), Laura Vandervoort (à 6 reprises) et Yvonne Catterfeld (à 5 reprises). Elle a également doublé de manière occasionnelle Kristen Wiig, Natalie Portman ou Carla Gugino. Elle est aussi la voix française de plusieurs personnages de DC Comics (dont Black Canary dans Batman : L'Alliance des héros et La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération à chaque apparition) mais également la voix du personnage féminin principale, Gwen TennysonFiche de Barbara Beretta sur AnimeLand.com, 7 décembre 2014., dans Ben 10: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien et Omniverse de 2008 à 2014. En 2009, elle double Elizabeth Reaser (Bella) dans le rôle principale lors de la série The Ex List[http://www.objectif-cinema.com/blog-doublage/index.php/2009/05/11 Doublage de la série The Ex List] sur Objectif-cinema.com, 11 mai 2009, consulté le 7 décembre 2014.. En 2012, elle est choisi pour être la voix française féminine dans le TV Special, Le Père Frimas sorti en décembre 2013[http://ifcinema.institutfrancais.com/films/le-pere-frimas Le Père Frimas] qur Ifcinema.institutfrancais.com, 7 décembre 2014.. Il a été diffusé de nouveau en décembre 2014 à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël[http://www.lepetitjournal.net/011016-265741-Le-Pere-Frimas.html Le Père Frimas] sur Lepetitjournal.net, 4 décembre 2014, consulté le 7 décembre 2014.. En 2013, elle fait partie du casting du documentaire sur son travail dans le doublage intitulé, Beretta, derrière la voix[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2826340/combined Beretta, derrière la voix] sur IMDb.com, 7 décembre 2014.[http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Beretta%2C+derri%C3%A8re+la+voix-2013-686466 Beretta, derrière la voix] sur Filmweb.pl, 7 décembre 2014.. Théâtre : Source : Soap-passion, RS Doublage, Théâtre Online et Agences artistiques * 2001 : Le Soleil est dans la Lune d'A. Degay * 2003 : Providence, mise en scène par Luc Florian (comédie musicale) * 2004-2005 : Au petit bonheur la chance de Lydie Muller et Emmanuel Touchard, Théâtre Essaïon (comédie musicale) * 2006 : Le Tour du monde en 80 minutes de R. Prechac * 2007-2008 : Tais-toi et parle-moi de David Thomas, mise en scène Hocine Choutri, Théâtre de la Manufacture des Abbesses Filmographie : Source : RS Doublage et Agences artistiques Cinéma ; Courts métrages * Délits de lit de Philippe Dajoux * Un repas épicé de B. Verret * The Hot Line de N. Stanciu * Le Banquet de M. Lariega * Némésis de D. Aragones * 2013 : 850 meters de Joeri Christiaen (animation) Voxographie Cinéma Films * Bryce Dallas Howard dans (8 films) : ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Victoria ** La Couleur des sentiments (2011) : Hilly Holdbrook ** Jurassic World (2015) : Claire Dearing ** Peter et Elliott le dragon (2016) : Grace ** Gold (2017) : Kay ** Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) : Claire Dearing ** Rocketman (2019) : Sheila Eileen ** L'Incroyable Aventure de Bella (2019) : Bella * Gemma Arterton dans (4 films) : ** Prince of Persia : Les Sables du temps (2010) : Tamina ** Hansel et Gretel : Witch Hunters (2013) : Gretel ** Players (2013) : Rebecca Shafran ** Une belle rencontre (2016) : Catrin Cole * Jaime King dans : ** Pearl Harbor (2001) : l'infirmière Betty Bayer ** Treize à la douzaine 2 (2005) : Anne Murtaugh ** Mother's Day (2010) : Betty Bayer * Lindsay Sloane dans : ** Espion mais pas trop ! (2003) : Melissa Peyser ** Comment tuer son boss ? (2011) : Stacy ** Comment tuer son boss 2 (2014) : Stacy Arbus * Olivia Wilde dans : ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : Ella Swenson ** The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) : Jane ** Meadowland (2015) : Sarah * Katheryn Winnick dans : ** Les Derniers Affranchis (2013) : Oxana ** The Art of the Steal (2013) : Lola ** La Tour sombre (2017) : Laurie Chambers * Britney Spears dans : ** Crossroads (2002) : Lucy Wagner ** Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2002) : elle-même * Lindsay Lohan dans : ** The Last Show (2006) : Lola Johnson ** En cloque mais pas trop (2008) : Thea Clayhill * Laura Vandervoort dans : ** Bleu d'enfer 2 (2009) : Dani ** Jigsaw (2017) : Anna * Martina Gusmán dans : ** Carancho (2010) : Luján ** Elefante blanco (2012) : Luciana * Priyanka Chopra dans : ** Don : La Chasse à l'homme (2006) : Roma ** Don 2 (2011) : Roma * June Diane Raphael dans : ** L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles (2009) : Maya ** Contrôle parental (2018) : Brenda * 1946 : Une question de vie ou de mort : June (Kim Hunter) (pour la sortie DVD) * 1998 : Final Cut : Lisa (Lisa Marsh) * 1999 : Boys Don't Cry : Lane Thisdel (Chloë Sevigny) * 2000 : Battle Royale : Yukie Utsumie (Eri Ishikawa) * 2001''Doublage effectué en 2006. : ''American Campers : Wendy (Dominique SwainLe film est sorti directement en DVD.) * 2003 : Freddy contre Jason : Gibb Smith (Katharine Isabelle) * 2003 : Souviens-toi de moi : Anna Pezzi (Maria Chiara Augenti) * 2003 : Sexe, Lycée et Vidéo : Naomi (Amy Smart) * 2006 : Les Fantômes de Goya : Inès / Alicia (Natalie Portman) * 2006 : Southland Tales : Serpentine (Bai Ling) * 2007 : Caramel : Lalaye (Nadine Labaki) * 2007 : Hostel, chapitre II : Whitney (Bijou Phillips) * 2007 : Meet Bill : Jane Whitman (Kristen Wiig) * 2007 : Troupe d'élite : Maria (Fernanda Machado) * 2007 : De l'autre côté : Charlotte « Lotte » Staub (Patrycia Ziolkowska) * 2008 : Le Bal de l'horreur : Donna Keppel (Brittany Snow) * 2008 : Harold et Kumar s'évadent de Guantanamo : Vanessa (Danneel Harris) * 2009 : La Dernière Maison sur la gauche : Sadie (Riki Lindhome) * 2009 : Middle Men : Audrey Dawn (Laura Ramsey) * 2010 : Saw 3D : Chapitre Final : Joyce Dagen (Gina Holden) * 2010 : The Social Network : Marilyn Delpy (Rashida Jones) * 2010 : Tekken : Christie Monteiro (Kelly Overton) * 2010 : The Dinner : (Lucy Punch) * 2011 : Minuit à Paris : Carol (Nina Arianda) * 2011 : Real Steel : Farra Lemkova (Olga Fonda) * 2011 : Même la pluie : María (Cassandra Ciangherotti) * 2012 : Red Lights : Traci Northrop (Jeany SparkCarton du doublage français sur le DVD zone 2.) * 2013 : Les Justiciers masqués : Sophie Kaiser (Dagny Dewath) * 2013 : 47 Ronin : Mizuki (Rinko Kikuchi) * 2014 : Need for Speed : Anita Coleman (Dakota Johnson) * 2014 : Moms Night Out : Izzy (Logan White) * 2014''Doublage effectué en 2017. : ''Bibi et Tina : Complètement ensorcelée ! : Susanne Martin (chant) (Winnie Böwe) * 2015 : Captive : Meredith MacKenzie (Jessica Oyelowo) * 2015 : Don Verdean : Joylinda Lazarus (Leslie Bibb) * 2016 : Miss Sloane : Jane Molloy (Alison Pill) * 2016 : Opening Night : Monica (Nikki Dalonzo) * 2016 : Manipulations : Amy (Leah McKendrick) * 2017 : La Belle et la Bête : Clothilde (chant) (Haydn Gwynne) * 2017 : Sandy Wexler : Courtney Clarke (Jennifer Hudson) * 2017 : Last Call : Elise Jensen (Gretchen Mol) * 2017 : La Forme de l'eau : Elaine Strickland (Lauren Lee Smith) * 2018 : The After Party : la mannequin (Alissa Bourne) Films d'animation * 2003 : Barbie et le Lac des cygnes : Lila * 2006 : Barbie au bal des douze princesses : Edeline * 2009 : Green Lantern : Le Complot : Boodikka, Alanna, Labella * 2010 : La Ligue des justiciers : Conflit sur les deux Terres : Black Canary * 2010 : Green Arrow : Black Canary (court métrage) * 2011 : Green Lantern : Les Chevaliers de l'Émeraude : Laira, Ardakian Traw, les anneaux * 2013 : Le Père Frimas '': ? * 2013 : ''Khumba : Fifi * 2016 : DC Super Hero Girls : Héroïne de l'année : Wonder Woman et Poison Ivy * 2016 : Sausage Party : Brenda BunsonDoublée par Kristen Wiig en version originale. * 2016 : LEGO Jurassic World : l'évasion de l'Indominus : Claire Dearing * 2016 : Le Monde de Dory : voix additionnelles * 2016 : Vaiana : La Légende du bout du monde : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Les Schtroumpfs et le Village perdu : chœur des chansons * 2017 : DC Super Hero Girls : Jeux Intergalactiques : Wonder Woman et Poison Ivy * 2017 : Lego DC Super Hero Girls : Rêve ou Réalité : Wonder Woman * 2018 : Scooby-Doo et Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Black Canary * 2018 : Lego DC Super Hero Girls : Le Collège des super-méchants : Wonder Woman et Poison Ivy * 2018 : La Mort de Superman : Wonder Woman * 2018 : DC Super Hero Girls : Les Légendes de l'Atlantide : Wonder Woman et Poison Ivy * 2019 : Le Règne des Supermen : Wonder Woman * 2019 : Wonder Woman: Bloodlines : Wonder Woman Télévision Téléfilms * Muriel Baumeister dans : ** Le Temps d'une passion (2002) : Stefanie « Nina » von Nauenstedt ** Un mariage inattendu (2003) : Nina ** Une princesse en liberté (2005) : Isabella ** Triple Imposture (2006) : Rosa ** Eine bärenstarke Liebe (2008) : Dr Paula Kreuzer ** Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet (2009) : Susanne Podiak ** Facteur 8 : Alerte en plein ciel (2010) : Anne Hecker ** Glücksbringer (2011) : Vera Lauber ** Mission Caraïbes (2012) : Dr Claudia Harding * Yvonne Catterfeld dans : ** Schatten der Gerechtigkeit (2009) : Maria Teiss ** La Colère du volcan (2010) : Daniela Eisenach ** Une femme trahie (2011) : Karla Ben Yakin ** Idylle en eaux troubles (2012) : Ellen Ludwig ** Rien ne sert de courir (2013) : Melanie Müller * Felicitas Woll dans : ** Parfun d'amour (2003) : Cosima Schmidtbauer ** Dans la peau d'une autre (2007) : Sara Braun ** Une pour toutes, toutes pour une ! (2010) : Jenny Reichling ** Mia et le Millionnaire (2011) : Mia Westphal * Sara Canning dans : ** Insoupçonnable (2011) : Beth Williams ** Mariée ou presque (2012) : Audrey Ryan ** Hannah's Law (2013) : Hannah Beaumont ** Mystère à Glenwood (2014) : Hannah * Natassia Malthe dans : ** Au-delà de la voie ferrée (2008) : Lucinda ** La Prophétie de l'oracle (2009) : Perfidia * Laura Vandervoort dans : ** Riverworld (2010) : Jessie Machalan ** Sous le charme du Père Noël (2011) : Jennifer Walker * Alex Paxton-Beesley dans : ** Trois oncles et une fée (2012) : Shelby ** Le Lycée du mensonge (2014) : June Gailey * 1999 : Love Ghost : Rachel Linden (Hayley DuMond) * 2002 : Souvenirs d'amour : Diane Weber (Bonnie Root) * 2003 : Le Choix d'une vie : Shelly Hunter (Susan May Pratt) * 2004 : The Last Ride : J. J. Cruz (Nadine Velazquez) * 2004 : Nos plus belles vacances : Donna (Michelle Holgate) * 2005 : Un mariage presque parfait : Anne (Reagan Pasternak) * 2005 : L'Aventure du Poséidon : Shelby Clarke (Amber Sainsbury) * 2006 : Alerte solaire : Joanna Parks (Joanne Kelly) * 2007 : Jesse Stone : L'Empreinte du passé : la barmaid (Laura Kohoot) * 2008 : Orgueil et Quiproquos : Elizabeth Bennet (Gemma Arterton) * 2008 : Comme Cendrillon 2 : Natalia Faroush (Nicole LaPlaca) * 2009 : Croqueuses d'hommes : Joanne « Gravy » Hardgrave (Judy Greer) * 2009 : Thor et le Marteau des Dieux : Freyja (Melissa Osborne) * 2009 : Ben 10: Alien Swarm : Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) * 2009 : La Tempête du siècle : Dr Carly Meyers (Erin Chambers) * 2010 : À la rescousse de Noël : Bella (Paris Hilton) * 2010 : Madso's War : Cheryl Keane (Kelly Overton) * 2010 : Tempête de météorites : Lena (Lara Gilchrist) * 2011 : Une coupable idéale : Hadley (Nikki Moore) * 2012 : Liz et Dick : Elizabeth Taylor (Lindsay Lohan) * 2012 : La Petite Fille aux miracles : Melissa Sue Davis (Jaci Twiss) * 2012 : La Guerre des cookies : Paige (Britney Irwin) * 2013 : Le Noël où tout a changé : Kristin (Shiri Appleby) * 2013 : Murder on the Home Front : Issy Quennell (Emerald Fennell) * 2013 : L'Enfant de personne : Karen (Josie Taylor) * 2013 : À la poursuite du diamant polaire : Cassie (Britney Wilson) * 2014 : Le Mari de ma meilleure amie : Sandy (Annie Heise) Séries télévisées * Cara Buono dans (10 séries) : ** New York 911 (2005) : Grace Foster (2e voix, 22 épisodes) ** Les Soprano (2007) : Kelli Moltisanti (7 épisodes) ** Dead Zone (2008) : le shérif Anna Turner (6 épisodes) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2010) : Sara Resnik (saison 7, épisode 8) ** Mad Men (2011) : Faye Miller (10 épisodes) ** Brothers and Sisters (2012) : Rose (3 épisodes) ** The Good Wife (2014) : Charlene Peterson (saison 4, épisode 21) ** Castle (2014) : Siobhan O'Doul (saison 5, épisode 18) ** Elementary (2014) : Sarah Cushing (saison 2, épisode 17) ** Person of Interest (2015) : Martine Rousseau (8 épisodes) * Sara Canning dans (6 séries) : ** Vampire Diaries (2009-2014 / 2017) : Jenna Sommers (46 épisodes) ** Supernatural (2012) : Lydia (saison 7, épisode 13) ** King and Maxwell (2013) : Claire Culpepper (saison 1, épisode 7) ** Remedy (2014-2015) : Melissa Conner (20 épisodes) ** Motive (2016) : Tracy Blaine (saison 4, épisode 6) ** Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire (depuis 2017) : Jaquelyn (10 épisodes - en cours) * Kate Micucci dans (5 séries) : ** Scrubs (2009) : Stephanie Gooch (5 épisodes) ** Raising Hope (2010-2014) : Shelby (26 épisodes) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2012) : Penny Chalmers (saison 6, épisode 14) ** The Big Bang Theory (2013) : Lucy (7 épisodes) ** The Comedians (2015) : Kate Micucci (saison 1, épisode 12) * Zuleikha Robinson dans (5 séries) : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2010) : Ilana Verdansky (24 épisodes) ** Homeland (2013) : Roya Hammad (9 épisodes) ** Covert Affairs (2014) : Bianca Manning (4 épisodes) ** Intelligence (2014) : Amelia Vaughn (3 épisodes) ** Salvation (2017) : Catherine Adams * Jemima Rooper dans (4 séries) : ** Et alors ? (2002-2005) : Nikki Sutton (76 épisodes) ** Hex : La Malédiction (2005) : Thelma Bates (18 épisodes) ** Sinchronicity (2007) : Fi (6 épisodes) ** Hercule Poirot (2009) : Norma Restarick (saison 11, épisode 3) * Sydney Tamiia Poitier dans (4 séries) : ** Veronica Mars (2005) : Mallory Dent (7 épisodes) ** Le Retour de K2000 (2009) : Carrie Rivai (12 épisodes) ** Private Practice (2011) : Michelle (2 épisodes) ** Chicago Police Department (2015) : inspecteur Sumners (7 épisodes) * Laura Vandervoort dans : ** Smallville (2007-2011) : Kara Kent / Supergirl (23 épisodes) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2012) : Sophie Covington (saison 4, épisode 4) ** Haven (2013) : Arla Cogan (2 épisodes) * June Diane Raphael dans : ** Flight of the Conchords (2008) : Felicia (1 épisode) ** Burning Love (depuis 2013) : Julie (33 épisodes) ** Grace et Frankie (2015) : Brianna (13 épisodes) * Kat Foster dans : ** New York, unité spéciale (2010) : Sarah Hoyt (2 épisodes) ** Pour le meilleur et le pire (2006-2008) : Steph Woodcock (39 épisodes) ** Jean-Claude Van Johnson (2017) : Vanessa (6 épisodes) * Katheryn Winnick dans : ** Bones (2011) : Hannah Burley (7 épisodes) ** Le Transporteur (2012) : Darcy Daniels (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Vikings (depuis 2013) : Lagertha Lothbrok (51 épisodes - en cours) * Alex Paxton-Beesley dans : ** The Strain (2014) : Ann-Marie Barbour[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Strain.html « Fiche du doublage de la série The Strain »] sur Doublage Séries Database, consulté le 6 janvier 2015 (3 épisodes) ** Les Enquêtes de Murdoch (2015-2016) : Winifred Pink (2 épisodes) ** Un soupçon de Magie (2016) : Eve (saison 1, épisode 7) * Katrina Devine dans : ** Power Rangers : Force Cyclone : Marah ** Power Rangers : Dino Tonnerre : Marah * Amaia Salamanca dans : ** Grand Hôtel (2011-2013) : Alicia Alarcón (39 épisodes) ** Velvet (2014-2016) : Bárbara de Senillosa (38 épisodes) * Olivia Wilde dans : ** Newport Beach (2004-2006) : Alex Kelly ** Vinyl (2016) : Devon Finestra * Elizabeth Reaser dans : ** Saved (2007) : Alice Alden ** The Ex List (2009) : Bella Bloom * Lindsay Lohan dans : ** Glee (2009) : elle-même (saison 3, épisode 21) ** Anger Management (2013) : elle-même (saison 2, épisode 12) * Freema Agyeman dans : ** Londres, police judiciaire (2009-2011) : Alesha Phillips (39 épisodes) ** Sense8 (2015-2017) : Amanita (13 épisodes) * Britney Spears dans : ** Glee (2010) : elle-même (saison 2, épisode 2) ** Jane the Virgin (2015) : Britney Spears (saison 2, épisode 5) * Zooey Deschanel dans : ** New Girl (2011-2018) : Jessica « Jess » Day (146 épisodes) ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016) : Jessica « Jess » Day (1 épisode) * Becki Newton dans : ** How I Met Your Mother (2012-2013) : Quinn ** Divorce (depuis 2017) : Jackie * Emily Wickersham dans : ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (depuis 2013) : Eleanor Bishop ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2016) : Eleanor Bishop * Adrianne Palicki dans : ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (2014-2016) : Barbara Morse / Oiseau moqueur (saison 2) ** About a Boy (2015) : Dr. Samantha Lake * Lesley-Ann Brandt dans : ** Flynn Carson et les Nouveaux Aventuriers (2015) : Lamia (5 épisodes) ** Lucifer (2015-2018) : Mazikeen (54 épisodes) * Charmed : Sheila Morris (Sandra Prosper) * Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) * Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Teri McGreggor (Christine Schmidt) * Les Feux de l'amour : Brittany Hodges (Lauren Woodland) * Dr House : Mindy (Alexis Thorpe) * Desperate Housewives : Tammy Sinclair (Michelle Pierce) * Girls : Marnie Michaels (Allison Williams) * Physique ou Chimie : Veronica Lebrón ( ) * Hercule Poirot : Lucy Crale (Aimee Mullins) (Cinq petits cochons) * Scrubs : Carla Espinosa (Judy Reyes) (chant, saison 6, épisode 6) * 2000 : Charmed : Andrea (Kelly McNair) * 2006 : Threshold : Premier Contact : (Carla Gugino) * 2007 : La Classe : Holly Ellenbogen (Lucy Punch) * 2009 : Chuck : agent Alex Forrest (Tricia Helfer) * 2010 : The Listener : lieutenant Charlie Marks (Lisa Marcos) (13 épisodes, saison 1) * 2010 : Flight of the Conchords : Brahbrah (Kristen Wiig) (saison 2, épisode 6) * 2011-2012 : Les Spécialistes : Investigation scientifique : la sous-lieutenant Pauline Proletti (Lucia Rossi) (40 épisodes) * 2012-2013 : Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 : Chloé (Krysten Ritter) (26 épisodes) * 2013-2015 : Hemlock Grove : Destiny Rumancek (Kaniehtiio Horn) (27 épisodes) * 2014-2015 : Defiance : Jessica « Berlin » Rainier, capitaine de l'armée de la république de la Terre ( ) (21 épisodes) * 2014 : Switched : Lydia Kaiser (Heather Mazur) (3 épisodes) * 2015 : The Team : Jackie Mueller (Jasmin Gerat) (8 épisodes) * 2016 : House of Cards : Hannah Conway (Dominique McElligott) (7 épisodes) * 2017 : Riverdale : Geraldine Grundy (Sarah Habel) (3 épisodes) * 2017 : Santa Clarita Diet : Anne Garcia (Natalie Morales) (2 épisodes) * 2017 : Gypsy : Liza (Kelly Sebastian) (2 épisodes) * 2017 : Doubt : ADA Abby Burris (Cassidy Freeman) (6 épisodes) * 2017-2018 : Six : Lena Graves (Brianne Davis) (18 épisodes) * depuis 2018 : Dynastie : Cristal Jennings (Ana Brenda Contreras) Séries d'animation * Batman : inspecteur Ellen Yin * Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Black Canary[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Suk-RbVhey4 Paolo Domingo et Barbara Beretta : Batman : L'Alliance des héros chante « Si seulement »] sur YouTube., , Platine, Alanna, Mera, Talia al Ghul et divers personnages * Ben 10 : l'Enchanteresse, Kevin 11 (1re voix), Rojo (1re voix, Myaxx et Gwen Tennyson adulte (1 épisode) * Ben 10: Alien Force : Gwen Tennyson * Ben 10: Alien Swarm : Gwen Tennyson * Ben 10: Omniverse : Gwen Tennyson * La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Black Canary * Hulk vs Wolverine : Lady Deathstrike * Monster Rancher : Holly * Skyland : Hanako * Super Bizz : Bessie * ''Les As de la jungle'' : Melina, Marina * 2003-2005 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : Jinx * 2011-2012 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : la fille du seigneur de la planète Mortis (saison 3) et Steela Gerrera (saison 5) * 2013-2014 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Lou * depuis 2013 : Teen Titans Go! : Jinx * depuis 2015 : DC Super Hero Girls : Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy * 2016 : Lastman : Tomie Katana * depuis 2017 : Vixen : Black Canary * 2018 : Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit : Claire Dearing * depuis 2018 : Désenchantée : Bunty, la reine Dagmar, Archidruidesse, Kissy l'elfe et la Fée * depuis 2018 : Paradise Police : Gina Jeux vidéo * 2007 : Spider-Man 3 : inspecteur Jean DeWolfe * 2008 : Spider-Man : Le Règne des ombres : la Veuve noire * 2009 : Monstres contre Aliens : Veronica Shapely * 2009 : League of Legends : Leblanc * 2009 : Assassin's Creed II : Rosa * 2010 : Borderlands : L'Armurerie Secrète du Général Knoxx : Athéna * 2010 : Final Fantasy XIV : Moenbryda * 2010 : Fable 3 : Page * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Whisper A'Daire * 2012 : Binary Domain : Rachel Tonwsend * 2012 : Spider-Man : Aux frontières du temps : Mary Jane Watson * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : Whitney Chang * 2013 : Marvel Heroes : la Veuve noire * 2014 : Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel : Athéna * 2014 : Dragon Age: Inquisition : Josephine * 2014 : The Amazing Spider-Man 2 : Whitney Chang * 2015 : The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine : Sylvia Anna (Syanna) * 2015 : Lego Jurassic World : Claire DearingDoublée par Bryce Dallas Howard en version originale. * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Claire Dearing * 2017 : Prey : Mikhaila Ilyushin * 2017 : Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3 : Lydia * 2018 : Jurassic World Evolution : Claire Dearing Direction artistique ; Séries télévisées * En famille * Les Nouvelles Aventures de Sabrina Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Barbara Beretta + interview sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Barbara Beretta sur Voxing Pro * Voxographie détaillée de Barbara Beretta sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Barbara Beretta sur La Tour des héros * Voxographie sélective de Barbara Beretta (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Barbara Beretta (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Interview de Barbara Beretta sur OC Attitude Beretta Barbara Beretta Barbara Beretta Barbara Beretta Barbara